Seeing Twilight
by aLullaby
Summary: Takes place after Eclipse. With choices and plannings coming, it's just the beginning of the journey. Not good at summeries. Please R&R And I hope you enjoy the story.
1. Telling

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer.

"_It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves" – Shakespeare_

"_With every great love, there's a great love story." – found this saying. _

"Ok." I said as Edward carefully slid me off his back, planting me gently on the ground. I stood in front of him, seeing a small smile starting to inch its way across his lips.

I raised my eyebrows. "Is he in a good mood?"

Edward met my eyes. "He's watching TV. He seems to be."

I felt myself to start to relax but not by too much. In fact, I don't think I've ever been this nervous before. I could just picture Charlie's face right now, the image clear in my mind. I could even imagine Renee's right before the fainting or the freaking out, which ever comes first.

The sinking feeling fell back in the pit of my stomach but the strange thing was, I wasn't as nervous as I thought I was going to be. I was ready. But I was still nervous. I don't think I could stand to disappoint anyone else.

I reached down running my finger over the ring, my own small smile starting to form. It was weird.

"Bella."

Edward's voice brought me back to reality as I looked into his warm yet concerned topaz eyes. Staring deeply into his face, something I could seriously do all day, I saw something. A vision.

My future flashing across.

Me and Edward. The only future I knew I could ever really be happy. The future I truly want. Any other would never be enough.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Yeah, I was just thinking when telling my parents maybe we should kind of _ease_ in," I suggested. "You know, the weather, tv, food, getting married…" I was getting used to the word or at least trying to get used to the word even if my initial reaction was to shy away. Not in a bad way, just in a way I never imagined me saying about myself.

Edward chuckled.

"I would be more than happy to do all of the talking." That sounded nice but I want to be the one to tell them also.

"Or we could ask Alice about their reactions." I suggested and to lighten up my nerves, I added, "Would that be cheating?"

Edward pulled me closer, his fingers dancing up and down my spine, making me tremble, my heart fluttering instinctively and hyperactively.

"Bella, you think too much." He said as his grin widened. Hearing my heart, I'm guessing.

"That's always a nice sound." He murmured as he leaned down to kiss the side of my jaw.

"Only you can make my heart do that." I told him as his face, the perfection, and the warmest eyes I've ever seen lit up.

"I'm glad."

I breathed out, his sweet scent so close. "Edward," I said right before I surprised him by pressing my lips to his, I wrapped my arms around his neck, closing my eyes as the kiss deepened. Really, I didn't think about the possibility of Charlie catching us or anything else, all I could think about was Edward kissing me back, letting the hesitation, like he has been, leave. My arms slid down until my hands were limp on the sides of his arms.

Edward was the first to pull back, I thought about bringing him back but I needed to catch my breath.

"You are nervous." Edward stated.

"How can I not be?" I asked him.

Edward held my face in his hands as I kept my hands on his arms. "Are you sure you don't want me to do most of the talking? As I've heard before, I can be pretty persuasive."

I frowned. "I can be too."

"Oh, I know you can."

The best possible way to do this, the way it should be and the way I wanted it to be was for all three of us to sit down and discuss this…and away from the kitchen and Charlie's gun and possibly any area where objects can be thrown. That doesn't narrow down a lot.

"Edward." I said right before he started to lead the way inside.

"Yes." His yes came out open minded.

I placed both of my hands on his face, holding his attention even though I knew I didn't need to. He would listen to anything I had to say. That's what makes him so incredible.

"You know I love you more than anything," I asked. "You know you're the love of my life and nothing can ever change that, right?"

Edward's eyes softened his face almost sad even. "It's always nice to hear."

I stroke his cold cheek with my thumb. "You'll be hearing it forever," I said with a smile.

Edward folded my hand into his, intertwining our fingers. "I know you do." He said.

I brought our hands up, kissing his and brought his arm over my head leading the way to the door.

"Bella, is that you?" Charlie called from the living room as Edward closed the door behind us. I could hear the TV humming faintly.

_No, _I thought to myself, out loud I said. "Yes, it's me and Edward."

I glanced at him by my side. Unlike me, he looked completely calm, completely content. I'm jealous. I'm jumpy and I can't stand still. I kept squeezing his hand gently, shifting back and forth.

Edward's cold, smooth fingers softly brushed over my skin, making me relax some. Just by his touch, I'm still affected by it. In the best way.

Charlie looked over the couch at us.

"Hey you two." I was ever grateful he was finally coming around to accepting Edward again.

It's a start.

"Hello Charlie." Edward said polite as ever.

Edward dropped my hand placing his on my back as I absently touching my ring.

Forever is all I want.

"Dad, can we talk to you?" I asked.

"Sure, come on over, I wanted to talk to you as well." Charlie motioned us over to sit down.

Is it hot in here or is it just me? I mean, is it?

I followed Edward over to the couch, both of us sitting at the same time.

"Well," I began and that's basically as far as I got.

Charlie grabbed the remote from his side and turned the volume down.

"I was thinking about a father/daughter outing before you go off to college." He said. From the way he said it, it sounded like he's been planning the day for a while now. This was surprising.

"Oh," I said. "That sounds great dad." I started folding and unfolding my hands in my lap nervously. I felt Edward playing with a strand of my hair, waiting patiently for me to give him the ok to step in.

"I'm thinking about getting a cake." I blurted out before I even had time to think of what to say.

A cake. Stupid, stupid. As soon as I said the words, I got confusing looks from both Charlie and Edward. Edward's was more on the verge of laughing then anything else.

"A cake." Charlie repeated. "That's…interesting."

I looked down at my hands. "Maybe for a celebration…on the thirteenth of August."

Charlie grew more confused over my lack of making any sense at all.

"Bella, you don't like parties."

I'm not doing this right. I don't know what to say.

"Charlie," Edward spoke up, seeing I'm digging a hole here. I looked at Edward, who was looking directly at Charlie.

"Sir, I love your daughter very much and I promise I will do anything and everything to make her happy and make sure she's safe. I respect you and your opinion," Edward paused and I knew it was coming. "I would like to have your permission for you're daughter's hand in marriage."

The whole room grew silent. I think I could actually hear the blood traveling through my veins, my nerves scattering through my whole body.

I could see each breath Charlie was taking, his eyes widen, looking from me to Edward and back again. The silence was much more then I could stand but I couldn't think of anything to say. All I wanted to say was at the tip of my tongue unable to come out.

He looked stunned to say the least.

"Dad." I said slowly.

Charlie was surprisingly composed. Sort of. Out of all the arguments we've had over the past couple of months, we finally got the peace back. I'm hoping this won't be another argument or another disappointment. After the days I've had, I can't stand the thought of hurting or letting down anyone else.

"Marriage." Charlie said the word as if it was a foreign word.

"Do you two have any idea what you're thinking about doing?" his voice somehow both steady and stern at the same time with an edge. I wasn't sure if this was better or worse then him yelling.

"We have thought and talked a lot about it. Bella will still be going to school; we'll both have jobs and be well taken care of. We're prepared for whatever obstacle may come."

Charlie looked like he was about to have a heart attack.

The whole time I was sitting on the outskirts, waiting for the end result.

"You both are way too young to make this kind of an important decision. Marriage isn't something you take lightly. It's something you wait until you're older to decide. Marriage is a serious commitment."

At the word commitment, I suddenly though of another one I was going to be having. The one I've been waiting for. To become a vampire, be with the Cullens, be with my Edward. Forever. My future family.

As the weeks, just like not too long, began to narrow down, it was all becoming too hard to believe.

"Dad," I said. He took his glare away from Edward, who I can only be guessing he's blaming him to me. "Dad, you know I'm responsible and you know I always think things through at every angle and see all of my choices before I get into one. I know my choices." I said feeling Edward's gaze upon me.

It took all I could not to flush or freeze up. "I've made my choice. This is what I want and I know it will be the only thing that will ever make me happy. Dad, I really love Edward. I want to be with him, he makes me happy." My face flushed and I knew Edward could feel it.

At my words, more then anything, I hope Edward caught the deeper meaning.

Charlie didn't say anything for a minute. When he finally did, he said, "I can understand that Bella, I can but you're too young to get married. You're too young to understand. If it's meant to be it can wait. You're not getting married and that's final."

I was taken back. "Dad, I'm not a little kid, I'm an adult and you can't tell me what I can do and tell me what I want," I protested.

"Bella, that's enough. Good-bye Edward."

Edward was about to get up but I put my hand on his arm. "No, dad…" Edward cut in before I was able to say anymore.

"Charlie, I don't want you and Bella to argue over this." He said, his voice holding a note of finality in it. "If you prefer us to wait, I understand, and I will. I'll wait forever if I have to."

I widened my eyes up at him. Does he not remember our discussion earlier?

Charlie got up and I was afraid he was going to do something rash like find a reason to arrest Edward.

"We'll finish this discussion later." Charlie said abruptly. Without another word or a look our way, he left the room, the sound of the front door shutting.

He actually left me and Edward alone. I was kind of surprised along with sad about his reaction. I wasn't expecting him to take the idea in with open arms, I knew my parents weren't going to take it lightly but deep down, I was hoping they would.

"I think that went better then I expected." I said, finally able to break the silence.

"He did have various words directed at me but he doesn't want to start an argument with you, he'll be talking to you when I leave."

I turned around to face him, one leg tucked underneath me. "I'm so sorry Edward." I said really meaning it.

Edward tilted my chin up with his finger. "There's no reason for you to be sorry."

There are a thousand reasons why I should be.

"You'd wait forever if you had to?" I repeated. I didn't mean to sound any way about it but it must have came out in some way to make Edward laugh. My favorite sound in the world.

"That wasn't a lie. I'd wait for you." He leaned forward kissing the side of my neck, inhaling in as his lips traveled up the side of my neck.

My hands were on his knees, trying to keep focus which is always hard whenever he's so close.

"Did you forget our deal already?" I asked him. My voice shaking as I felt his cool breath on the side of my neck. Wow, how embarrassing. Still.

"Do you think I could forget?" he asked his lips moving against my throat.

"No." I replied as he looked up at me. I kissed the tip of his nose, my hand on the side of his neck. "No I don't."

Edward kissed my forehead. "Don't argue with your father over this, please." He asked. I nodded. I don't want to argue either.

Charlie came back a little bit later, ignoring Edward as he left and avoiding me by going into the kitchen.

I took a deep breath and let it out, getting myself to get up and go into the kitchen. When I reached the entrance way, I saw Charlie going through the fridge.

"Dad." I said.

"Hmm." He said not looking my way.

I glanced down at the floor, hating this. "Dad, I don't want you to be upset." I said, my voice sounding pleading.

Charlie finally looked at me.

"I don't want you to be disappointed either." I finished, my eyes watering up with tears I didn't even know I had. I reached up rubbing my eyes before they fell.

"Honey, I'm not disappointed in you." Charlie said shutting the fridge.

I must have looked confused because he sighed. "I just don't support this." He said. "You have your whole life ahead of you, you're going to college, you shouldn't be settling down now."

I took a step into the kitchen. "Dad, Edward is a big part of my life and I know there have been some ups and downs but I love him and he loves me. I want you and mom to know before I go off to college, before I start my own life to know I'm happy, to know I'm okay, to know Edward and I are together, that I'm living my life the way I want to and for once putting what I want before what everyone else does." Once I started talking I found it hard to stop, all of the words just flooding out. "All of my life I've always thought of other people first, trying to be what they needed me to be. I've always done what everyone expected of me, I've always tried to be enough for everyone and sometimes that got really hard because I've found out I can't be what everyone needs from me all of the time. Dad, I want you to give Edward a chance. I want you to trust me on my choice. I want you to walk me down the aisle and I want you and mom to be happy for me."

Tears were streaming down my cheeks. I didn't mean to start crying. "Please dad." I begged.

Charlie just looked at me with an expression I couldn't read. "Bella, I don't know. I just don't know."

I closed my eyes. It was going to take a while. "I'll be in my room." I said before turning around and leaving the kitchen. Now, I need to tell my mom.


	2. Plans

**Thanks for the reviews everyone! I really appreciate them and thanks for reading my story. Here's the second chapter, please read and review. I like hearing what everyone has to say. Enjoy. **

I was sitting at my computer desk, doodling in my notebook, trying to keep my mind off of things. Charlie is avoiding me, so I think I'll just have to let it go for tonight, let the idea sink in like I have with my own self. It took me time to wrap my mind around the idea. Maybe once the idea sinks in, for both of my parents, they'll be able to not freak out about it (i.e. like me). Not even for my sake, but for my parents mostly, I want them to come around. I want them to see the part of my choice I can allow them to see. I won't be seeing them for a while being I won't be in any condition to do so and I want them to be there.

I continued tracing the heart I was creating at the top of my page, going over the edges with my pencil over and over again and glanced over at my phone, debating whether or not I should call Renee. Not exactly the way I want to tell my mother but I don't know how else I'm going to unless I fly out to Florida or she comes out here because she couldn't make it to my graduation. The flying out to Florida I can't afford and I won't ask Charlie… or Edward for that matter. They've both done enough for me already and I couldn't ask for them to buy plane tickets anyway. I would feel strange for asking.

No, I think the phone is my only way or e-mail. Maybe I could just call and ask if she's coming out here or maybe I could try getting money for the tickets myself or maybe…I should stop thinking of all the maybes before I stress myself out even further.

I let out a long sigh, tapping my pencil against my notebook, staring at my computer screen. Ok, I'll just e-mail her. I turned my computer on and went under my e-mail, bringing up the page.

HI Mom,

Just thought I'd e-mail you to say hi and I miss you. I was wondering if you'll be coming out any time soon. I want to talk to you and don't worry it's nothing for you to worry about. Everyone says hi.

I love you,

Bella.

I read over what I wrote once, then twice and decided it was fine. Short, sweet, and letting her know I want to talk to her. I just hope she doesn't take it the wrong way. Knowing my mother, she tends to jump into conclusions in a head first dive. I pushed the send button and shut off my computer. There.

I got up from my desk, checked to make sure my window was open before I went downstairs to get a bottle of water. Once I reached the steps, the whole house was dark, not a light on and I could hear the rain outside. I had to navigate through the dark. Charlie must have gone to bed early. I managed to make it into the kitchen running my hand against the wall and reaching out in front of me to see where the entrance was and where the wall was; only tripping over my own feet once. Luckily I found the counter to hold onto before falling. I grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge, my sight finally adjusting to the dark.

I made my way back up to my room quietly, not wanting to disturb Charlie, uncapping my water and taking a sip on the way. When I got to my room, I saw Edward lying on my bed.

"Hello." He said with a grin.

I smiled back. "Hi." I said.

I could hear the sound of the rain hitting my window as I came over to my bed, setting my water on the table and crawled in next to him. I laid my head against him, curling up. Edward began to stroke my wet hair, running his fingers through.

"Are you alright?" he asked me.

I nodded, rubbing the fabric of his shirt between my fingers absently. He was kind of wet from the rain. "I'm fine. I sent Renee an e-mail."

"You told your mother through an e-mail?" Edward asked me.

I laughed a little. "No. I thought about it but I don't think she would believe me through an e-mail or a phone call."

"Well…" Edward started to say but I quickly stopped him, knowing what he was about to suggest. "Edward, I don't want you to buy any tickets."

"Bella, it's not a big deal." He reminded. "Besides, don't we share everything equally? What's mine is yours and this is important."

He has a point. "Just let me see Renee's response, ok." I said feeling myself cave in. "If she's not coming out here anytime soon, then we'll go out there."

Edward took a strand of my hair, twirling it around his finger. "Fair enough."

We were both quiet, listening to the rain outside start to pick up. After a moment he said conversationally, "Alice wanted to know if you're busy tomorrow."

I frowned. "Why?" I asked slowly almost afraid to ask.

"She needs your help with the caters."

I looked up at him. "Caters?"

Edward was looking right back at me, our faces only inches apart. My eyes immediately met his and I was trying to remember how to breathe. "Bella, we do need to feed our guests."

I groaned, pressing my face into his chest. He laughed, wrapping both of his arms around me. I looked back up, resting my chin on him.

"Will you all eat cake?" I joked.

Edward raised his eyebrows, giving me a look. "Funny, love." He leaned forward to kiss my forehead.

I stuck my bottom lip out, pouting. "I told Alice she could do it all, I don't mind. We still haven't exactly told Renee and so my mind isn't exactly on caters."

Edward sighed. "Bella."

"Edward."

He ran his hand over the top of my head, smoothing my hair back. "Everything will be ok. Alice really wants you to come with her."

"Doesn't she know what I'll choose anyway?" I half asked, half pointed out to him.

Edward sort of shrugged. "She probably does but she still wants you to come with her."

This time I was the one to sigh. Clearly this was out of my hands. I know I'm going to end up going anyway, why fight it? A loosing battle if you ask me. "Fine." I grumbled.

Edward grinned, his shining teeth glistening in the dark. "See, it won't be so bad."

"I don't know about that." I said.

He laughed, ruffling my hair playfully. "Silly Bella."

I scrunched my face up, holding back a laugh, and pressed my face against him again. "Will you come with us?" I asked him, my voice muffled.

"I'll probably catch up with you later. We're going hiking." Edward said. I pouted again but I know his needs so I didn't say anything because if I did, I know he'll skip out on going and come with us and I didn't want him to. It wasn't fair and I don't like it when he tortures himself like that.

"That's fine." I said. "You can save me later."

Edward rolled his eyes. "Bella, I bet you'll have more fun doing this then you think you will."

"I bet not." I said back, feeling his arms holding me close.

"We'll see." He said confident as always. I rolled my eyes.

"Doubt it." I mumbled. Edward let out another sigh. "You will."

I shook my head and smiled up at him, he only looked at me back, his eyes meeting mine.

"You should get some rest." Edward said. I don't know how it happened but the moment he said those words, I was suddenly exhausted. I didn't even realize Edward re-situated us until I found myself under my blanket and him beside me with his arm around me. I yawned, the sound of the rain hitting my window almost music now rather then annoying me. I snuggled up against him, closing my eyes.

"I love you Edward."

"I know." He said and whispering right into my ear, he said, "I love you." And soon enough I fell asleep.

The next morning, after saying bye to Edward since they're leaving early in the morning, I got dressed and made myself go down the stairs, not excited about going over caters.

Charlie was either not up yet or left because both the living room and the kitchen were empty. I was kind of sad because I was hoping we could talk. I don't want us to go on avoiding each other. I hate avoiding.

I went into the kitchen, getting a bowl and cup down from the cabinets and made myself a bowl of cereal and a glass of orange juice. I sat up at the counter and started eating. Edward said Alice will come and pick me up, so all I have to do is wait. Prepare myself.

I took another bite of my cereal just as Charlie came into the kitchen. "Good morning Bella." He said going over to the fridge.

"Morning dad." I said a little surprised. Charlie was staring inside the fridge until he finally turned around closing the door.

"What are you doing today?" he asked. I kind of hesitated, looking down at my almost gone cereal.

"I'm going out with Alice…to find a cater." I finished the last part quietly and thinking about groaning but holding it in. Charlie was quiet for a second.

"I know the restaurant we went to after your graduation caters."

I stared at my dad. Is this him accepting? I wasn't sure. "Thanks dad," I said. "We'll check it out."

Charlie took a deep breath and let it out. "We need to talk about yesterday." I let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding, prepared and waited. I could see this was kind of hard for him.

"Bells, you were right. It's not my decision, you're an adult now. I may think you're too young but you know what's right for you and whatever is right for you I'm behind you and know it has to be right. I can see how much he cares about you and you do for him. I told you I wouldn't put up a fuss as long as you didn't run off. And I trust you, so if you need anything just ask."

I felt tears start to form in my eyes again. It's a start. I got up and went over to my dad, giving him a hug. "Thank you dad."

He hugged me back. "You're welcome."

I heard a knock on the door and sighed. That would be Alice. I smiled at my dad. "I'll see you later?"

Charlie nodded, looking almost sad or so I thought. "Have fun." I was about to say something, what I don't know, so I didn't say anything.

I quickly washed my dishes, sticking them in the sink and reminded myself I should probably do the dishes later. As soon as I answered the door, I saw Alice was smiling big.

"Are you ready?" she asked, clearly excited. Enough for the both of us.

I smiled. "As I'll ever be." Alice laughed, taking my hand and leading the way to her car Edward gave her.

The first place we went to was a small diner I've been to maybe once or twice. "Tell me again why you needed me?" I asked her as we were looking at the food

"Because this is your day, you should have some say and be in the planning partly." Alice said. "Trust me you'll love it. After the caters we should probably go to the florists." She creased her eyebrows together, looking at the food. Reminding me of the looks Edward gets every time he's in front of food, wondering how any of it good look good.

I looked up from behind the menu. "Florists?"

"For the flowers." She replied simply.

I set the menu down, not seeing much. "Alice, you should have fun with this. I'll be happy either way."

We left the diner, heading back to the car. "What would be the perfect place? What reminds you of you and Edward?" Alice asked ignoring my last comment.

I thought about it for a second. I suddenly remembered when he was starting to tell me what he is, after he saved me. "Well, in Port Angeles, we went to this Italian restaurant." I said smiling.

Alice's eyes grew wide, her smile expanding. "That's perfect."

I stared at her. "Did you already know that?" I had to ask. Alice only shrugged as I slid into the passenger seat, getting the feeling she did see them catering.

The restaurant Edward and I went to agreed to cater with Alice being very persuasive, the manager intrigued and listening to her every word and agreeing to cater on the thirteenth of August. I even saw the waitress who took our orders there. After finding a cater, we went to find flowers. We went to a couple of places while we were in Port Angeles, not finding anything and then decided to go to Seattle. I think Alice would travel across the entire country to find the perfect everything. I was tempted to ask her where we would go next if we didn't find anything here. I almost reminded her I don't think leaving the state is a good idea when she mentioned something about flowers in a city I've never heard of somewhere out of state. I didn't catch where because she was more talking to herself and talking pretty quickly.

We stopped at another flower shop we drove pass, Alice making a huge turnaround. It was a small shop sitting in an area all by itself. I think the place used to be a gas station from the structure. I could be wrong though. It also looked to be family owned and even from the outside you could see they had to have thousands of plants and flowers. Inside and in the back where the greenhouses are. Even balloons in the doorway. We stepped inside, a bell overhead on the door rang, signaling us coming in and the door clicked shut behind us. The inside was very spacious and large and carried rows and rows of plants and flowers. It was much bigger then I expected. The perfumes from the flowers made me sneeze when I stepped inside. I made the big mistake of breathing in right next to the flowers and getting a big whiff of them.

"Are you ok?" Alice asked holding one of the bouquets of flowers in her hand.

I nodded, coughing and shaking my head. "I'm fine." I choked out between a cough.

"Are you sure?" Alice asked worried. I nodded again, stopping and rubbing my nose.

Alice held the flowers out to me, a bouquet of beautiful roses. "What do you think?" she asked me as soon as my coughing fit died down.

I touched the tips of the petals. "They're very pretty." I complimented but they weren't the right ones.

"Not the right ones." Alice guessed.

I was taken by surprise slightly. "Did you just read my mind?" Because I thought that exact same thing.

Alice laughed. "Bella, I could tell by the look on your face when you either like something or you don't."

I'm an open book, I thought. "That's nice to know and yet you still hold me hostage on numerous occasions."

Alice gracefully continued down the row as I followed in my slow pace. "Oh, you know you don't mind or you wouldn't put up with it." I had to laugh, Alice laughed too.

Alice held up another bouquet, this one was all blue.

I nodded as she handed me the bouquet. Holding the flowers, I just couldn't see myself with these. With Alice, they looked perfect, with me, not so much. Alice shook her head.

"Not those." She said taking the bouquet back from me. "You need ones that say you and ones that will go with your dress."

"Speaking of dresses, did you get yours yet?" I asked her, running my finger over the wood by one of the flowers.

Alice smiled. Fashion is definitely hers. "I think I found the perfect one."

I smiled, happy for her. "I can't wait to see them."

We stopped in front of another row of bouquets. The flowers were all very beautiful. Ranging from small to large filled with different colors or the same, the same flower and others mixed together. They were all different, all unique in their own way. Conversations blended together behind me and I heard Alice tell someone we were fine, only making me guess someone asked if we needed any help. I looked at every flower, every type of arrangement, all of them perfect. But I saw one in particular. It was a bouquet filled with roses, orchids and tulips, all of the colors, the oranges, the yellows, the purples, the greens blending together, creating something really beautiful. **Summer Flowers. **The sign behind these ones read. I picked up the bouquet and held it in my hand, touching each of the individual flowers lightly with my fingers. Alice was still searching when she turned to look at me, seeing me holding the bouquet.

Alice clapped her hands together. "Those are perfect."


	3. More Surprises

**Thanks for the reviews, hope you all enjoy the story so far. I didn't do this to the first two chapters and I wanted to, so maybe I'll be able to go back and add but if not, I'll just start from now on, which I meant to but just forgot but I'll be adding the Chapter and the title on the page. Please read and review, I like hearing what everyone thinks. **

Chapter 3

More Surprises

I'm not doing anymore of the planning.

I refuse to. I won't do anymore. What turned from finding caterers and then somehow fell into finding a florist during the time and getting a bouquet and Alice ordering a ton of flowers to be put somewhere, I don't even know what she plans on doing with all of the flowers she ordered, turned into going to the store and grabbing a bunch of bridal magazines By a bunch, I mean, one of each copy they have. I tried talking her out of getting them since I know she knows what it's all going to look like but Alice insisted even as I squirmed (I tried not to, I really did), watching her gather them all in her arms, saying this was all part of the process and even though I'm letting her loose on this, she still feels I have to be in the planning process somehow. We also went to one bakery to see about cakes. We didn't get one or order one, Alice just wanted to see if we should consider anywhere else.

We got back to the house after a whole day ordeal of this or at least what I would count as a whole day, it was almost five by the time we got back. Alice pushed the door open, "We're back!" she called, gracefully dancing inside.

I closed the door behind us, following Alice into the living room. "Did not everyone go hiking?" I asked.

Alice let all of the magazines tumble out of her hands onto the coffee table with a thunk! I stared at all of them, making a point quickly not to.

"They should be back; I don't think it was going to take that long." Alice replied, sitting down on the couch.

I came around the corner, sitting down next to her, tucking a loose strand of hair that fell into my face, behind my ear. I took a deep breath and let it out, I was going to tell her the best way possible that I don't want to be involved in the planning. "So Alice, I was thinking, I think you have everything under control. I told you I trust you, have fun with this. You probably have already seen it."

Alice grabbed one of the magazines title "**Modern Bride"** with a picture of a woman probably in her middle or late twenties in a bridal gown with her hair pulled back elegantly, holding a bouquet of flowers, smiling big with the ocean barely seen in the background. Mostly I could only see the blue, blue sky. She flipped through the pages at such a speed I barely noticed she turned the first page.

"I know Bella, but this is yours and Edward's day." She said, staring at different types of shoes. All of them high heels, all of them making me nervous. "You should be included at least in some parts. You only get married once. Weddings are fun."

I leaned back against the couch, pouting. "Why can't I just show up?" I asked.

Alice gave me a look. "Bella, don't tell me you didn't like picking out some things. Like the bouquet? I saw your expression when you were holding those flowers in your hands. You had this dreamy look on your face."

I didn't say anything. Ok, maybe picking out the flowers and going back to the Italian restaurant I didn't _mind_ and ok, _kind of_ enjoyed. I picked up the remote, flipping on the tv for noise. I wasn't really going to pay attention, but for just a because reason. I kept it on some sitcom I haven't seen in a while but notice Charlie watches sometimes. "Ok, maybe picking out flowers was ok but I'm not good with planning things. I don't like to."

Alice smiled, her whole face lighting up. "Did you hear that Esme?"

Just then Esme came out from the kitchen, coming into the living room, smiling. Her hair streaming down her back, looking like always, someone who stepped right out of a fairytale or a poem. "I did."

Esme sat down beside me, putting her arm around my shoulder, squeezing my shoulder gently. "Oh, Bella, we're all so excited about you and Edward. You know we love you."

I smiled, feeling like I was about to tear up. My family. "Thanks Esme." I said right as she kissed my forehead.

"I see you've got a ton of magazines to look over." She noted. I kind of groaned without meaning too or thinking but both Alice and Esme only laughed. The audience on the show laughed too at whatever one of the characters did.

Alice grabbing my hand to squeeze it right before turning back to the magazine, going over shoes again. "I need scissors and a pen." She said more to herself then anyone else as she hopped up off the couch, traveling into the other room.

When she came back, she came back with a whole three ring binder with the title "_Edward and Bella's Wedding" _ written in perfect letters and drawings along with pages filled in the middle with the scissors and pen she needed.

"What's that?" I asked pointing to the binder as she started cutting out pictures of shoes I knew I would never wear or couldn't possibly walk in.

"Your wedding book. I have everything in order, all of the prices and all that we need." Alice claimed proudly.

A wedding book, I thought. Oh, man. "Alice..."

Alice pointed the pen at me, clicking it on while she did. "Bella. Trust me."

Esme shook her head, standing up. "Well, you girls have fun; I still have to take care of the broken chair Emmett and Jasper managed to break while wrestling…again."

Coincidence enough, the front door opened and Emmett's voice filled the room. "Man, re-match, right here, right now."

"I won, let it go." Jasper's voice came after.

"I was distracted." Emmett replied.

"I still won. It's not my fault the tv was on." Jasper replied.

"Can you two think of anything other then these stupid matches?" Rosalie's voice soon followed. "Seriously."

"If we had something better to do." Emmett replied.

Alice and I both looked over the couch, seeing Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and Edward coming into view, Carlisle bringing up the back.

"Alright boys." Carlisle said, cutting into the conversation. When he saw me, he smiled, "Hello Bella, Alice, how's everything coming along?"

"Wonderfully. We have caterers, flowers and oh, Bella, picked out her own bouquet." Alice announced.

Edward's eyes met mine and I saw him smile, all I could do was roll my eyes, smiling back. Edward chuckled, folding his arms and leaning against the side of the wall.

"Pay." Jasper said holding his hand out to Emmett.

I frowned, confused, raising my eyebrows.

Rosalie sighed, clearly annoyed. "Are you two betting on everything now?"

"What are you betting on?" Alice asked.

Emmett was digging in his pockets, pulling out large amounts of bills, handing them over to Jasper reluctantly. "We made a bet whether Alice would pick the bouquet or Bella." Emmett said.

Edward looked over at them. "No more bets." He said the finality in his voice evident.

Alice looked at both of them, shaking her head. I didn't say anything. The betting, clearly out of my hands. Although, I'm still not sure exactly how I feel about them making bets on my every move I make. Kind of mixed emotions.

Maybe I should join in, I thought sarcastically.

"Bella, do you mind if we do or not?" Emmett asked me. Jasper was busy counting his winnings.

"No more betting." Both Carlisle and Esme said from the other room.

Emmett shook his head. "I need a challenge, a surprise."

Edward's fist came so quickly I didn't even see it except for Emmett going flying against the other side of the wall, hitting the floor with a bang. Edward was quickly by my side, pulling me onto his lap.

"Edward!" I said.

"Boys, what have I said about wrestling?" Esme asked, coming into view, folding her arms, reminding me of Renee when she does that. Renee. I sighed; I still have to tell her.

"Not in the house?" Edward asked.

Esme nodded. "Not in the house or at least don't break anything."

"Sorry." Edward and Emmett both said. Esme smiled, taking their word with a warning look and turned back around, going back into the kitchen.

Emmett got up, clearly finding it funny. "I do know where you live."

"He wanted a surprise." Edward replied, smoothing my hair down with his hand.

Emmett grinned. "You did have to put her down eventually the last time; you will have to this time too."

Edward shrugged. "I could hold her for quite a while."

I shook my head, seeing Alice smile but roll her eyes. "You plan on carrying her around everywhere forever?" she asked playfully.

Edward chuckled. "I could."

"Shouldn't you ask her?" Emmett asked.

Jasper came over; sitting on Alice's other side. She touched the side of his face as they both exchanged an intimate look.

Edward looked at me, his face holding happiness and amusement. "Would you mind?"

Being in Edward's arms for the rest of eternity? Sounds perfect to me. "Not at all."

Edward turned back to Emmett. "There you go."

Emmett snarled, but grinned and turned to Rosalie who motioned for him to follow her, he took her hand and they left the room. Rosalie and I, I think we're on better terms since we've talked last and at least I know she doesn't dislike me like I've always thought.

"Who will be catering?" Edward asked, trying to sound uninterested for me.

"The Italian restaurant you and Bella went to." Alice replied, sticking the pictures she cut out into the book.

I heard Edward hmmm, twirling a strand of my hair around his finger. "I remember going there."

I looked up at him. "I remember too. I even saw the waitress we had. You know the one you dazzled."

Edward's expression held a blank stare. "If I remember correctly I dazzled you too."

I looked into his warm, topaz eyes, the ones I get lost in. "_You_ always do."

Edward grinned. "Always?"

"Always." I replied. Edward was about to slip me off his lap, but I held onto his arms.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm ready to face Emmett's wrath. Either arm wrestling or wrestling."

"Who said I was ready to get off? I was taking your offer seriously." I half joked.

Edward kissed my forehead. "I could but I think you would want to walk eventually."

I pretended to be disappointed. "How about sometimes?"

"How about whenever you ask me?" Edward rephrased.

I held my hand out to him to shake on it. "Deal."

Instead of shaking my hand, he kissed my hand. "Deal, my love."

Alice handed me the scissors and a magazine. "Bella cut out some shoes you like."

I took the magazine and scissors from her without a choice and thought about cutting down the center for a split second. I held the scissors up to the magazine, getting ready to pretend to cut when Edward took the scissors from me. They left my hands all so quickly.

"Edward." I said.

"Bella, you don't have to cut the magazine in half." He said, placing the magazine and scissors back on the coffee table.

"I wasn't." I said. He gave me a look.

I gave him the same yeah – right look back. "I really wasn't going too."

He studied my face for a second. "Alright."

Alice grabbed the magazine off of the coffee table. "I'll do the cutting out then."

"I think you'll have too." Edward responded.

"I can cut out a picture." I said just because they said I couldn't or think I'm going to rip out all of the pages or something. Just because I'm not into the whole looking through the magazines, doesn't mean I would ruin them.

"We know. I knew you weren't going too." Alice replied, closing the book. "But I think we're done for the night."

Edward rested his head against mine, his lips on my hair, I breathed in his wonderful scent, closing my eyes for a minute. "I think Bella's done for the day." He said.

"I think you're right." I replied, opening my eyes. I smiled at Alice. "Thank you Alice." I said.

Excitement was running off of her. "I told you weddings are exciting. I planned Rosalie's and Emmett's the last time."

I never thought of Alice doing wedding planning before even though I know Rosalie and Emmett have had a ceremony more then once. I guess I just figured it happened and she already knew how it was going to turn about so there wasn't much work to it. She enjoys going through all of the steps. If it would be anyone, I know Alice would be the most excited. She loves doing these planning for celebrations.

Edward slid me off his lap gently, getting up off the couch, taking my hand, helping me up. When I stood up, I gave Alice a hug. She hugged me back. "See you tomorrow." She said.

I threw my hands in the air slightly. "Probably so."

Alice laughed, gathering up everything in one swoop and carrying them up the stairs. "Oh, Edward, game of chess tomorrow too." She said pointing her finger at him.

Edward swooped me into his arms; I let out a small gasp only because I was taken by surprise. I wrapped my arms around his neck. "Will do." He said.

Edward turned us around, kissing me, walking to the door. "Shall I get you home?" he asked me.

"If you must. I thought I was already home." I replied.

The door opened and a small summer breeze passed into the house, I could feel the wind brush against my skin softly. "I think Charlie wants to spend as much time with you as possible but I will stay if you want me too."

"Stay." I said automatically.

"See you tomorrow Bella." I heard Esme and then Carlisle say afterwards.

"Bye." I called once the door shut.

Edward walked us over to the Volvo, opening up the passenger door and still holding me, placed me in the front seat. He closed the door behind me, making it around the front of the car in record time, sliding in himself and the next think I knew we were pulling out onto the road.

The scenery passed us by in a blur. Edward held my hand the entire time, reminding me of many times before. I leaned my head against the back of the seat. I watched the houses, the trees, everything passing by. The silence, which I used to always think I needed to say something to keep him here because I wanted to keep talking to him and was afraid if either of us stopped that would be it, was now, I knew not the case. I now know I don't need to think of something quickly to say. The silence, when it comes at brief times, was the very best kind.

Edward intertwined our fingers together. "What are you thinking?" he asked.

I turned my head to look at him, seeing he glanced at me before his eyes were back on the road. "Just thinking about how I'm learning how to think and worry about one thing at a time. Put the rest aside and think about them later because thinking about more then one thing at a time is way too much for me."

Edward nodded. "How's that working for you?"

I sort of shrugged, seeing Charlie's house coming into view already. "It's going well for now. For example, I'm thinking about how I used to worry so much about if I didn't think of something to say, you would go away and not say anymore."

"You mean when we first met?" Edward guessed.

"Yeah." I replied.

"I was going to tell you all along. I wanted to tell you everything." He said.

I felt myself start to smile. "And now I'm thinking about how Renee is going to react."

Before Edward had time to respond, I saw someone I would recognize anywhere standing in the driveway next to what looked like a rental car. I just couldn't believe it.

Edward pulled into the driveway. The person in closer view, waving frantically at us.

"Did you know?" I asked him.

Edward shook his head. "No, I think she wanted to surprise you."

Edward turned the car off and we both got out at the same time. Renee, with a huge smile on her face, wearing jeans and a t-shirt, with her hair pulled back by a clip, came over to me and Edward, pulling me into a hug first. "Bella!" she said happily.

I hugged my mother back, surprised. Literally. "Mom, I didn't know you were coming to Forks."


	4. Conversations

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, New Moon or Eclipse. The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer.**

Chapter 4

Conversations

"I wanted to surprise you." Renee said happily, still hugging me a little _too_ tightly.

I couldn't breath.

I tried to loosen out of her grip the best I can without her being aware of me doing so. "Wow, mom, I'm so happy to see you." I said. I really meant it too.

Renee pulled back to take a look at me. She reached out, playing with my hair some, a huge smile on her face. "Well, Phil is doing better. He'll be coming out tomorrow, I think, so we can all spend the day doing something together. You'll never believe what a good deal on plane tickets I got."

I smiled or at least tried too. I was not ready to tell my mom. That much was certain. "That's great."

"And I'm staying at a nice hotel and got this great rental car." She waved her hand over to the Dodge Neon looking remotely plain compared to the silver Volvo sitting beside it. I think Renee noticed too because her eyes widened at the sight of the car. She exchanged a look with me, clearly impressed.

"Hello Renee," Edward spoke when he got a word edge wise with my mother. His voice sweet and formal.

Renee turned to Edward smiling big still. "Hello Edward."

And surprising us both, she did something she's never done before. She hugged him. The expression on Edward's face showed his complete surprise. A little awkwardly, with his arms he had pinned to his sides, he hugged her back carefully. Patting her back awkwardly. Edward's eyes met mine; all I could do was shrug, just as surprised as he is.

Renee pulled back, still smiling, showing no indication that Edward, is indeed, different. "It's good to see you again. How's your family?"

Edward, still in shock, quickly replied, his face no longer showing his surprise. "They're doing well, thank you for asking."

Renee nodded. "I'm glad."

"How are you and Phil?" Edward asked.

"We're both doing well. Phil's so much better." My mom looked from Edward to me then back again. "Would you like to join me and Bella for dinner?"

Dinner? I almost forgot how late it was.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

Renee glanced back over at me. "I saw a pizza place in Port Angeles, where I'm staying. I passed by it on the way here and pizza sounds good, don't you think?"

I began to open my mouth to say something, what? I don't know, so I didn't say anything, closing my mouth instantly.

I could feel Edward's warm, topaz eyes on me. He then answered. "I would love to but I have to get home. Maybe some other time."

Huh?

I gaped at him, my mouth falling open. Oh no. He can't leave me alone with my mom. Not when I have such big news to tell her and don't know how to tell her. I don't know where to start. And I'm not a very good at hiding it when something big is on my mind. Ask anyone. I'm an open book. I'm not good at hiding my emotions.

"I wish you would, tomorrow sounds great though." Renee said.

Edward smiled politely. "Alright."

I put on a smile, perking up slightly or at least the best I could. "Edward."

He looked over at me, eyebrows raised. "Yes Bella?"

I came over to him, putting my hand on his arm. "Can I speak to you for a minute please?" I looked at my mom. "Umm, just a minute ok?"

Renee nodded, and I felt her staring at us the whole time we walked off to the side a little ways from her. Remembering my last conversation with my mom, I wondered if she was seeing what she saw between us again…and after she hugged him, her mind racing to other theories, gathering them and putting two and two together before I was able to steer her away from them like I did before. Now I would have to think of something if she asks.

I turned to face him, keeping my voice low and not panicky. "Edward, you can't leave me alone with her."

Edward sighed but I could tell he was trying to hold back a laugh. "Bella, she's your mother."

"Yeah and I don't even know where to begin."

Edward reached down so quickly before I knew it, I felt him holding my hand, intertwining our fingers. A smile was still playing across his face. "You don't have to tell her today. We'll tell her together like we told Charlie."

Speaking of Charlie, I wondered why he didn't come out. Did he know Renee was coming? He was probably at work still… but did he tell her? He wouldn't…would he? Did he?

My mind began to race. What if he told her thinking I already did? No…no, that can't be true though because Renee wouldn't have been able to act like she didn't know. She wouldn't be smiling all goofy and she wouldn't have greeted Edward the way she did. No, she would sit us both down, lecturing or possibly she would have faint. And I think the first words out of her mouth would have been something along the lines of getting married. I frowned, puzzled now.

Truth be told, I have a feeling I know how she'll act, just not sure of the actions.

"Bella." Edward's soft voice brought me back to reality.

"Ok." I said, caving in. "But you're taking a chance here and you owe me because I cannot not pretend when I have something on my mind." I waved my hand in front of my face in a full circle. "Open book."

Edward chuckled and bringing our hands up, he brushed the back of my cheek softly with the back of his hand. I blushed, my heart fluttering at his touch. His thumb was tracing circles against mine and slowly I felt myself start to relax. I forgot momentarily my mom wasn't too far away.

He smiled. "I think you'll be fine. You're being highly over-dramatic."

"Or realistic." I corrected.

Edward tilted his head to the side, pretending to think between the two choices. "Definitely over-dramatic."

I was sure I was glaring at him but ended up breaking into a smile anyway, waving my hair in front of my face to hide my smile from him. He saw it though. I would guarantee it. How could I not though? It really was unfair he can make me smile when I don't want to.

"I'll come back later." He promised.

"If I make it back." I sighed dramatically just because.

Edward rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure going out to dinner with your mother won't be dangerous."

"Maybe not dangerous," I said. "But nerve-racking."

Edward ever so quickly kissed my forehead. "Have fun, my love."

"I'll try."

He chuckled, letting go of our hands and we walked back over to where the cars were sitting. Renee was waiting on the driver side, the keys in her hand.

I looked back at Edward once more and he gave me one of my favorite crooked smiles of his. I smiled back even if I was becoming a nerves wreck all over again, all the feelings I felt when we were going to tell Charlie came flooding back.

Renee talked the whole time on the way to the restaurant, telling me about what's going on in Florida since I last been there, Phil's progress and how the last time she went to the beach, she almost got stung by a jellyfish.

I couldn't really tell her too much about what was going on or what went on before, so I kept it to a comment here and there, asking her questions instead.

When we got to the pizza parlor, which was a small restaurant with the choice of eating indoors or outdoors, we sat at one of the tables shaded by a large umbrella and ordered a medium cheese pizza and two cokes.

"So, tell me all about your graduation. I want to hear everything. Every detail." Renee said now, taking a sip of her soda and leaning forward, clearly interested.

I took a sip of my own soda, abiding some time. "Um, well, there's not really much to tell. It basically went the same way all graduations go. Wore the caps and gowns, went up to get my diploma, family and friends in the crowd. Dad and I went out to dinner and then Alice threw a graduation party." I paused for a second. "That's pretty much it."

My mom seemed to be fine with that description even though I could tell she would have preferred if I padded the story with every single detail.

"I'm so sorry Phil and I couldn't make it out here." Renee apologized for the thousandth time.

I took a bite of my pizza and swallowed, setting the remainder of the slice back on my plate. "Mom, I told you it was fine. It's no big deal."

You'll get to go to a different big event in my life soon enough, I thought to myself, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. How on earth am I going to be able to say the words? I know exactly how she'll react. I can't even begin to say.

"How are all of your friends?" Renee asked me.

I felt the awkwardness set in. "Um, we kind of all went our separate ways." I replied, picking my cup up and then setting it back down.

Renee seemed to understand. "That happens sometimes sweetie."

I gazed down at the table momentarily, tracing my finger along the edge absently. "I know."

Soon enough my mom was jumping back into what it was like being back in Forks. Only Renee can jump through conversations still somehow keeping it flowing.

While she was talking on about how when she drove down here it started to rain, I kept thinking about how much has changed between us. How my mom's life and my life are hardly connected together anymore. And how it hasn't been that way for a long time now. It used to be just the two of us; me looking out for her but over the years things have changed. Not that this realization is new to me or I don't like it. I just see it more now. It's kind of sad in a way but also meant to be the way it is. We're all living our own lives now. She can take care of herself now. She's happy. I just hope, like I was with her decision, she'll be able to see mine and be happy for me.

People surprise you, right?

Which got me thinking about good-byes. Good-byes are never easy and hard but sometimes in order to move on with your life, sometimes you need to say them to get where you want to be. Where you need to be. Sometimes you just have to let go.

I know that.

This is where I want to be. Where I'm going is where I want to be.

"It hasn't changed very much, has it?" she asked me like I remember when I was a baby the last time she was here.

"Not really." I said, unsure by what she means. I was only half-listening and felt kind of guilty for not listening better.

"I don't think after living with the sun shining all the time, I could stand the constant rain." Renee added with a laugh.

"The rain isn't so bad." I replied the way I did the last time she asked, only re-wording my words a little bit. "You get used to it."

Renee kind of shrugged, taking a bite of her pizza and swallowed. She picked up her napkin, dabbing her mouth. "So any news you want to tell me?"

I literally almost choked on my pizza. I began coughing, shaking my head as my mom started to get up to come over to make sure I was ok. I could feel eyes from the tables around us glancing my way.

"I'm fine." I assured her in between coughs. I reached for my cup, almost knocking my cup over. The table shook as I reached out to grab my cup. Renee grabbed my cup along with me, both of us moving the table. With all of the commotion, I managed to get a firm grip, taking a long sip of my drink.

Oh geez.

"Bella, is something wrong?" Renee asked worried.

I shook my head again, holding my hand up to my temple. "No, I just swallowed wrong." I took a deep breath and let it out. "What did you want to ask me?"

Renee, who's expression slowly changed from worried back to before, asked, "Do you have any ideas about college or did you get accepted anywhere? Or what do you plan on doing now?"

See, now, would be the perfect time to tell her. Timing is all right in this moment, well, almost right. Edward isn't here. Now when she's asking me straight out what I plan on doing, I could tell her. Keeping things from my mom isn't easy.

Why couldn't he have come?

Why am I stressing?

"Umm…actually…" I stuttered, unsure what I was going to say when the waitress came to hand my mom the bill. Saved by the bell. Well, by the bill in this case. Maybe I could steer the conversation off for a while.

I smoothed my hand over my shirt, ready to go.

"Mom, we should get back to Charlie's before he does." I said now getting up. I backed up against my chair, almost tripping. I gripped onto the table to steady myself. Wow, I need to calm down.

And we still have the drive back to Forks to go through. "He's not the best cook." I threw in to get back home quicker. Maybe this factor will help accomplish that.

Renee laughed, getting her money out of her purse. When the waitress passed by with an empty tray from another table, my mom pulled her aside. "Excuse me."

The waitress stopped, blowing her hair out of her face. The pizza place was starting to grow busy. "Yes?"

"We're ready to pay." Renee said handing her the money.

The waitress took the money and bill from my mom. "I'll be right back with your change."

"Oh, you can keep the change and thank you." Renee replied, standing up and taking one more sip of her soda before we left.

The waitress smiled. "Thank you and have a nice night."

"You too."

A soft summer breeze blew past us as we walked back to the rental car. The sky was soon night, the stars started showing themselves, shining above us.

"Bella, I don't say this enough." Renee said, putting her arm around my shoulder, pulling me into a sideways hug. I caught the familiar whiff of her perfume and shampoo. I remember when I was little; I thought her perfume was the most wonderful scent in the world. Now though, that's changed. She kissed the side of my head. "I'm proud of you, honey."

I stared at my mom for a second, feeling tears start to spring behind my eyes. I reached up looking away slightly for a minute to make it look like I was rubbing my eyes rather than wiping away the tears that might escape that I didn't even know were there. "Thanks mom." I said.

I hugged my mom back, leaning my head against her shoulder.

Renee smoothed her hand down my hair, squeezing me tightly before walking around to the other side of the car, digging in her purse for the keys.

I leaned against the door of the car, folding and unfolding my hands, kicking a rock gently with the tip of my shoe.

"Umm Bella?" Renee's voice rose up. Which meant she needed to ask me something important. Meaning she forgot about something. I was good at picking out the emotions in my mom's voice.

I turned around, snapping out of my daze. "Yeah?"

"Do you know where the keys are?" she asked.

I frowned. "Aren't they in your purse?"

She pushed aside items in her purse, digging and opening the top as far as it will go. "I can't find them." She looked up at me. "Did I set them on the table back at the restaurant?"

I tried to think back. I don't remember seeing them on the table. I pushed myself up off of the car door. "I'll go back and check."

Renee searched her surroundings with a confused expression. "I'll keep looking. I know they're here someone." She mumbled off the last sentence while I made my way back to the pizza parlor.

I navigated through a now long line, going around and through the tables, back to the one we were sitting at. The table was already cleared. I walked around the entire table, looking up, down and over a few times. I bent down, holding up the table cloth, sticking my head under the table. Maybe they fell?

No luck.

No car keys in sight.

I bit my bottom lip, standing there for a second, thinking, tracing back to our every step before going back to the car. I can't think of where they could be. This reminded me of the many times my mom either forgot where something was or misplaced it.

Only Renee.

I folded my arms around myself, glancing both ways before crossing the street, stepping off the sidewalk and headed back to where Renee was peering into the window.

Oh no.

Renee threw her hands in the air seeing me. "Well, I found the car keys," she said as I approached her.

"In the car?" I guessed in disbelief. I cupped my hands on either side of my face, peering in through the window. Sure enough, there they are. The car keys are sitting on the seat.

Renee breathed in. "No need to panic." She said.

My mind was already in panic mode. I could feel it happening the click, me going into crisis management mode. It was like falling back into a routine you know so well even if you haven't done it for a while.

"Mom, can I see your cell phone to call the lock smith." I asked holding my hand out. "That way we can get in our car."

Renee pulled her cell phone out of her purse, handing the phone over to me. I had my fingers ready to dial when I realized I don't know the number for the lock smith. Great.

I tapped my thumb against the back of the phone, thinking of ways to get us un-stranded. I can call Edward to come pick us up. I was about to when… "We're in."

I turned my head, seeing Renee opened up one of the back doors. "One of the back doors was unlocked." She stated.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment, feeling like, for some reason, laughing. I wanted to laugh. It was kind of funny when you think about it. And just like Renee.

"Ready to go back to Charlie's?" Renee asked sheepishly.

"Yeah."

Renee opened her door, sliding into the driver's side, unlocking my door for me. I closed the back door because of course, Renee forgot to. I rounded around the back of the car, opening the door, getting into the passenger seat. As soon as I closed my door and buckled my seatbelt, Renee stuck the keys into the ignition, the car roaring to life.

"And tomorrow, I have the whole day planned." Renee said, pulling out of the parking space.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah, I'm spending as much time with my beautiful daughter, the high school graduate, as possible."

I just shook my head. "Mom."

Renee laughed.


End file.
